serieempirefandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 2
}} La seconde saison de Empire débute aux Etats Unis le 23 Septembre 2015 ''' sur la FOX. La saison est diffusé a 9pm (ET) tout les Mercredis, et se compose de 18 épisodes. La saison a était produite par 20th Century Fox Television, en association avec Imagine Entertainment, Lee Daniels Entertainment, Danny Strong Productions, et Little Chickens, Inc, avec Lee Daniels, Danny Strong, et Ilene Chaiken comme showrunners. Le 17 Janvier 2015, après la diffusion de seulement 2 épisodes de la première saison, une seconde fût confirmée. The show centers around a hip hop music and entertainment company, Empire Entertainment, and the drama among the members of the founders' family as they fight for control of the company. La seconde saison suit la compétition pour la company, trois mois après l'incarcération de Lucious. La Saison 2, se compose de dix rôles principaux, avec les sept ancien personnages principaux de la Saison 1 reprennent leurs rôles respectives, et trois personnages récurrents promus en tant que principaux. Les actrices Gabourey Sidibe (Becky Williams), Ta'Rhonda Jones (Porsha Taylor), et Serayah (Tiana Brown) sont promus casting principaux pour cette saison 2, alors que Malik Yoba (Vernon Turner) ne revient pas après la mort de son personnage. Casting Casting Principal Ep_03-terrence-purple_0236_pw3_hires2.jpg|Lucious Lyon' (Terrence Howard)|link=Lucious Lyon Ep_05-taraji-purple_0508_pw_2ab2_hires2.jpg|'Cookie Lyon' (Taraji P. Henson)|link=Cookie Lyon Ep_09-trai-purple_0949_pw2_hires2.jpg|'Andre Lyon' (Trai Byers)|link= Andre Lyon Ep_06-jussie-purple_0600_pw3_hires2.jpg|'Jamal Lyon' (Jussie Smollett)|link=Jamal Lyon Ep_12-bryshere-purple_1368_pw3_hires2.jpg|'Hakeem Lyon' (Bryshere Y. Gray)|link=Hakeem Lyon Ep_14-grace-purple_1616c_pw4_hires2.jpg|'Anika Calhoun' (Grace Gealey)|link=Anika Calhoun Ep_15-kaitlin-purple_1770_pw_hires2.jpg|'Rhonda Lyon' (Kaitlin Doubleday)|link=Rhonda Lyon Ep_18-gabby-purple_2153_pw4_hires2.jpg|'Becky Williams' (Gabourey Sidibe)|link=Becky Williams Ep_19-ta_ronda-purple_2233_pw2_hires2.jpg|'Porsha Taylor' (Ta'Rhonda Jones)|link=Porsha Taylor Tiana_Lyon_Dynasty_Photo_Shoot.png|'Tiana Brown' (Serayah McNeill)|link=Tiana Brown Casting Récurrent ''Seulement les personnages qui apparaissent dans plus de 5 episodes. *Jamila Velazquez est Laura Calleros (13/18) *Andre Royo est Thirsty Rawlings (11/18) *Bre-Z est Freda Gatz (10/18) *AzMarie Livingston est Chicken (9/18) *Raquel Castro est Marisol (6/18) *Yani Marin est Carmen (6/18) *Rafael de La Fuente est Michael Sanchez (5/18) *Adam Rodriguez est Laz Delgado (5/18) *Marisa Tomei as Mimi Whiteman (5/18) *Shannon Brown est Dwight Walker (5/18) *Kelly Rowland est Leah Walker (5/18) Guest Stars *Tasha Smith est Carol Hardaway (4/18) *William Fichtner est Jamieson Hinthrop (4/18) *Patrick Mulvey est Jago Locke (4/18) *Tyra Ferrell est Roxanne Ford (4/18) *Annie Ilonzeh est Harper Scott (3/18) *Vivica A. Fox est Candace (3/18) *Naomi Campbell est Camilla Marks-Whiteman (3/18) *Max Beesley est Guy (3/18) *Victor Almenzar est Big Heavy (3/18) *Charles Malik Whitfield est Reverend L.C. Pryce (3/18) *Leslie Uggams est Leah Walker (2/18) *Alicia Keys est Skye Summers (2/18) *Adam Busch est Chase One (2/18) *Becky G est Valentina Galindo (2/18) *Petey Pablo est Clyde (2/18) *Chris Rock est Frank Gathers (1/18) *Ludacris est Officer McKnight (1/18) *DeRay Davis est Jermel (1/18) *Sway Calloway est Sway (1/18) *Rosie O'Donnell est Pepper O'Leary (1/18) *Da Brat est Jezzy (1/18) *Veronika Bozeman est Veronica (1/18) *Mo McRae est J Poppa (1/18) *Lee Daniels est lui-même (1/18) *Tiesheko Houston est April (1/18) *Sari Sanchez est Raquel Alvarez (1/18) *Clarence Williams III est Huey Jarvis (1/18) *Dale Rivera est Arturo Calleros (1/18) *Sandra Delgado est Linda Calleros (1/18) *Cat Washington est Stacee Run-Run (1/18) Caméos *'Charlamagne Tha God' est lui-même (1/18) *'Joel Madden' est lui-même (1/18) *'Nicole Richie' est lui-même (1/18) *'Funkmaster Flex '''est lui-même (1/18) *'Swizz Beatz''' est lui-même (1/18) *'Sean Cross' est lui-même (1/18) *'Jason Derulo' est lui-même (1/18) *'Ne-Yo '''est lui-même (1/18) *'Pitbull''' est lui-même (1/18) *'Al Sharpton' est lui-même (1/18) *'Andre Leon Talley '''est lui-même (1/18) *'Timbaland '''est lui-même (1/18) Episodes Notes *Il y aura 18 épisodes dans la Saison 2, ce qu'a confirmer la FOX. (5/11) Source Galerie Images Images Promotionnels Season2Poster.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-09-03-at-20_17_38.png 8127782-12873728.jpg 6.jpg EMP_CampaignN01_RGB_V5_F1_hires1.jpg Portraits Personnages Ep 03-terrence-purple 0236 pw3 hires2.jpg ep_05-taraji-purple_0508_pw_2ab2_hires2.jpg ep_06-jussie-purple_0600__pw3_hires2.jpg ep_09-trai-purple_0949_pw2_hires2.jpg ep_12-bryshere-purple_1368_pw3_hires2.jpg ep_14-grace-purple_1616c_pw4_hires2.jpg ep_15-kaitlin-purple_1770_pw_hires2.jpg Ep_18-gabby-purple_2153_pw4_hires2.jpg Ep_19-ta_ronda-purple_2233_pw2_hires2.jpg Episode Stills ThVB6G0JY5.jpg Empire's New Intertitle - Hakeem's Logo.png Vidéos Teasers Empire Saison 2 BANDE ANNONCE VF SUR W9 Catégorie:Saisons